Mouseheart
Description Mouseheart is a small, pale brown she-cat with green eyes. Extra Story "Harefur, you should really do something about those rouges," the she-cat stated again, trying to prompt the deputy into taking action for the fourth time. The brown tom's pelt stiffened as he shrugged his shoulders. A faint frown formed on his face before he turned his head over to where his mate was. "I'm serious, Harefur," spoke Mouseheart loudly as she attempted to get his attention. She lifted her head and stared straight at Harefur, still busy looking at his mate. "These rouges have no right to stay in the fair without Spottedstar's permission." Harefur barely listened to the she-cat and began rapidly flicking his tail. Mouseheart swallowed the idea of lashing out on the clan deputy, she didn't want to waste her breath anymore, and instead hissed lowly into Harefur's ear. The brown cat sprung back after hearing the low sound. "What?!" He growled back with his claws now unsheathed. Mouseheart opened her mouth but then shut it closed, thinking of what to say instead. "Forget it. Go back to minding your business." She said while attempting to form a fake smile, leaning forward so Harefur could see it. Harefur scoffed while rolling his amber eyes at his fellow clanmate, clearly annoyed by her presence now. But before he could say anything, Deertail began approaching the two cats. Mouseheart could tell he was now completely focused on her. She watched as the tom heaved to his paws and scampered off in her direction faster than a wasp. Harefur seemed more overjoyed to see Deertail then when twolegs clap at the performer's many daring tricks. Mouseheart was more than happy to see him leave, but she lifted her head to see where the two were headed. From afar, it looked as if the love birds were going to spend some time together. The she-cat let out a long sigh. Many thoughts at that moment rushed through her mind, and she shut her green eyes while attempting to process everything, looking down at the sturdy wood table. There he goes once more... Off with the love of his life. ''She thought to herself. ''I'd bet he'd rather save her from those rouges then me if we were unlucky enough to- ''Mouseheart shook her head after thinking of such a thing. She turned her gaze back to the two cats, but at this point, they were both out of sight, supposedly out of the fairgrounds. However, Mouseheart kept staring in the direction they had gone in. Laying perfectly still on the table with her long sleek tail covering her pelt. She realized the sun was setting behind the large sun fair as it did every night. '' No cat will mind me spending the night here... ''Mouseheart concluded as she began to doze off and start to drown in more of her own thoughts... "Um... hi... Mouseheart...." Mewed a shy sounding cat. Mouseheart turned her head, surprised to see it was Cloudfoot. "Oh! Hi... Sug- CLOUDfoot," replied the she-cat to the timid black tom, almost calling him by his old name instead. His eyes widened when she finished talking. Cloudfoot usually spent most of his time napping in his den. The startled she-cat cat was surprised he was even talking to her. The two cats had their eyes locked on each other for many seconds as Mouseheart tried to keep breathing normally as she awaited a response from him, "Are you... doing anything right now?" Cloudfoot asked, seeming to be almost trembling, he took in a couple of deep breaths as he tried to recover from his slurred words. "Not really..." She answered. Mouseheart felt a sudden spark of warmth inside her body. She realized the tom was putting in all the courage he had to talk to her. ''I've never seen this side of him before... "Could we... His voice trailed off. Cloudfoot couldn't seem to pick up his words. His paws began to shake, and Mouseheart had noticed the tiniest bit of sweat dripping down his ebony pelt. Mouseheart only smiled. The warmth she had in her was growing more and more. "Sit and watch the stars?" She questioned softly. The black tom blinked in surprise. "Yeah... He said back at the she-cat. His pelt loosened as he began to stand up. "Yeah, we can." Cloudfoot jumped over to where his clan-mate was and began to lay down next to her. The she-cats heart was pounding furiously the closer he got to her. She hoped no other cat was watching them... Mouseheart placed her tail gently next to Cloudfoot's flank. She felt her cheeks begin to turn rose pink from her suddenly blushing. She glanced quickly at the black tom whose head was high in the sky, watching the glimmering stars shine brightly. A small smile formed on the faces of both cats, and there they spent the rest of the evening together, forming the start of a new romance. Gallery Mouseheart.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets Screen Shot 2019-11-27 at 12.55.29 pm.png|Kit to Leader v5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Progeny in Tickets |} Am I (Mouseheart) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:SunClan cats